2brokegirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
And the DJ Face
And the DJ Face is the second episode of the fourth season of 2 Broke Girls Summary Max feels embarrassed when she learns the guy she has been seeing is a DJ at a grocery store chain. Plot It's pay day at the diner, and Han is handing out envelopes with everyone's checks in. He tells Oleg he has been docked a days pay since he didn't come into work the day before, Oleg replies that he was working from home. Han tells Earl not to spend it all in one place, and Earl comments that he wouldn't be able to spend it in two places. Caroline is upset since it cost her more than what she had earned to get into work that morning - and she walked. Night time at Max and Caroline's apartment, and Caroline is sleeping. Someone comes out of Max's room and trips over the corner of Caroline's bed, waking her. She screams and turns on the light, to reveal a man. She warns him that she was in the Nutcracker Suite and he asks what that means, she kicks him in the balls to demonstrate. He collapses onto the floor and Max runs in. Caroline tells her she handled it, and Max explains that he's her Tuesday booty call. Caroline is shocked, and asks him if he's okay. Max helps him up and scolds Caroline, Caroline introduces herself and apologizes. His name is Sebastian. Max gets annoyed, she didn't want to know his name, and calls Caroline over to the kitchen. Sebastian asks if he can use their bathroom to check and see if everything is okay, and leaves the room. Max explains that they don't want to know each others names, and Caroline tells her that it's irresponsible. Sebastian comes back out of the bathroom, announcing that he's alright. Before he leaves Caroline introduces Max to him officially. At the diner, Max asks Earl if he's wearing a new shirt. Earl says it is, and that he just got it in 1987. Max gets a text, and complains to Caroline that it's from Sebastian. He's inviting her to see him DJ. Max tells him the only thing she wants from him is sex, that the best sex is secret sex. Han, who is sat at the counter eating a sandwich, overhears and comments that if it's secret she shouldn't talk about it while he's eating. Oleg tells them he has a secret crush on a girl, Caroline comments that everyone knows it's on her. Oleg tells her she wouldn't be able to handle him anyway, and she says she could. Sophie arrives and Oleg says that she's his crush, Han says that its not a secret since the two of them have already had sex everywhere. Sophie says that they've even had sex in Han's apartment twice, Han is shocked, she says that they didn't even wake him. She goes to sit in her booth and Han comes out of the kitchen, telling her that he wants her back. Sophie isn't sure she wants him. He's created a sizzle reel of their best sex to remind her what they had, he mentions that its the extended edition, uncut, as she knows. Han gets up and throws his sandwich down, yelling to cancel his dessert as he storms into his office. Sophie says she'll watch the DVD that night. Max gets another text off Sebastian, Caroline wants to go to the club where he DJs, she hasn't danced in a long time. They arrive outside the address Sebastian gave them, Caroline is thanking Max for taking her but she's worried that they have the wrong place since it's a Whole Foods. They go inside to ask directions and spot Sebastian DJing inside. Max is annoyed, asking what sort of loser goes to a supermarket to dance. Han walks past dancing and cheering and Max looks smug. They stop to speak to him and Max says she's going to leave before Sebastian spots them, Han says that his DJ name is 'DJ Fresh 'nd Local'. Max and Caroline leave. Night time in the apartment once again and Max storms out of her bedroom, turning on the light. It's Tuesday and Sebastian didn't come. Caroline comments that he might have had too much to drink, and Max tells her she meant he didn't show up. Caroline tells her that it's probably because they didn't stay and say hi while he was working at the club. Max tells her to stop referring to it as a club, it's a supermarket, and it's lame. Caroline tells her that she doesn't judge Max for any of her previous jobs, like when she worked at The Gap. Max asks how she knew, and Caroline tells her that when Max was drunk she tried to give her clothing advice. Someone knocks on the door, and Max threatens to cut Caroline's head off if she tells anyone about The Gap. Max opens the door, it's Sophie - she tells them that her Ouija board told her they were awake. She explains Ouija helps her make all her major decisions, Caroline says they're creepy and dangerous. Sophie asks the board if she should take Oleg back, it tells her yes. She tells them that she was shoving the pointer towards no. Max asks her what she wants, Sophie says she doesn't know. Caroline and Max go back to Whole Foods to see Sebastian, Caroline spots a classmate from Wharton - a girl who threw a party when Caroline lost her money. She leaves Max to hide from Hilary, while Max spends some time with Sebastian. She wants to leave, he tells her to try her hand at DJing. She spots Han and gives him a shout-out. Sebastian suggests going into the back for sex, but he needs someone to cover him. Max suggests Han. Caroline is standing next to the dairy products, she takes a bottle of orange juice off the shelf and goes to drink from the bottle. Max is behind the shelf watching her, but Caroline doesn't notice until Max asks if she can help her. Caroline asks what she's doing and where Sebastian is. Max replies he's behind the milk on the bottom shelf. Caroline tells her off for having sex in the dairy case, Max tells her she's not since Caroline won't leave. Hilary spots Caroline and stops to talk to her, asking how she is, she's heard Caroline is still poor and working as a waitress. Caroline says that's insane. Hilary says that's great, she got worried when she noticed her shoes were three years old. Hilary leaves and Caroline grabs the orange juice to talk to Max, but she's moved to the milk and Sebastian is there now. She talks to Max and says she's leaving. As she puts the milk back a man calls for Hilary to go to checkout three over the loudspeaker system. Caroline grabs the milk but Sebastian is there again, so she goes back to the orange juice. She's happy because Hilary is a cashier. She's going to buy something and pay for it at register three. As she goes to leave, Sebastian groans and yogurts fly off the display. Han gives Kelly in Prepared Foods a shout out, not the Kelly with the bald spot but the Kelly with the cystic acne. Caroline goes to pay for her salad at Hilary's check out, Hilary tells her that everything isn't great for her, and that her husband left her for her dad. The salad will cost twenty eight dollars, and Caroline only has fourteen. Caroline is shocked, Hilary says there's dinosaur kale on her salad and Caroline removes it. Hilary asks if she has enough money, and Caroline removes the eggs from the salad. Hilary gives her money back and tells her to go since she's holding up the line, making fun of her for not being able to pay. Max arrives back apologizing since she couldn't find her pants, turns out they'd ended up in the loading dock. Han interrupts Hilary's gloating and asks if Caroline dropped a twenty dollar bill. Caroline thanks him, and he tells her that he'd do anything for his favorite waitress. Hilary's happy that she was right, Max tells her that the store sucks and that she just had sex in the diary department. Hilary hands Caroline her change, but Caroline tells her to keep it and buy her dad's husband a wedding gift. Max and Caroline walk into the back room of the diner, Sophie and Oleg are inside consulting the Ouija board. She asks if she should be with Oleg, it says yes for the fifteenth time. She says its unclear. Caroline tells her they should just get back together. Oleg tells Sophie to ask it to spell the name of the man she's supposed to be with, so she does, and the pointer starts to move. It spells out V-A-N-K-O. She says that 'Vanko' sounds like a cute name, and apologizes to Oleg since it says she's supposed to be with someone called Vanko. He shows her his drivers licence. His first name is Vanko, he goes by his middle name since there were seven people called Vanko in his family. She gets distressed since she didn't know that, and that means the board actually worked. She agrees that they can get back together but she leaves screaming since she's scared. He tells Max and Caroline that he can't wait to tell his brothers, Vanko and Vanko about it. He leaves and Earl comes in telling the girls that he heard they'd been talking smack about cashiers. Quotes TBA Trivia *The production code for this episode was #2J6902. Production *This episode was live-filmed on August 19th, 2014 at 5pm. International Air Dates *UK: February 5, 2015 on E4 Reception Guest Stars *Jesse Metcalfe - Sebastian *Natalie Dreyfuss - Hilary *Nicholas Cutro - Doug *Dinora Walcott - Shira *Kaliko Kauahi - Booth Woman Gallery And the DJ Face 1.png And the DJ Face 2.png And the DJ Face 3.png And the DJ Face 4.png And the DJ Face 5.png And the DJ Face 6.png And the DJ Face 7.png And the DJ Face 8.png Video TBA Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:2014